


I Need Some Help! (Three Day Comment Vote)

by DarknessBehindTheBlue32



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBehindTheBlue32/pseuds/DarknessBehindTheBlue32
Summary: I'm in a mental conflict of writing two stories but I don't know which would be better! I leave it to you and a decision will be posted. Please help!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	I Need Some Help! (Three Day Comment Vote)

Hello Lovelies! 

Since I am taking a break from 'The Pirate Emerson' right now, I am in the thinking category of a new story. Well, since this morning, now it's two and I don't know what I want to write. 

First idea was to make like a weird superhero story starring Remington like he was a goth superhero. Like he could transform into different types of goths and fight various and ridiculous villains. I thought it be unique and a bit funny for you guys but then another idea came up. 

Maybe you would rather have a variety of human/vampire Remdy stories with some of the goth types (Not all of them will be actual goth but it would involve dark costumes in Andy's part(e.g. If it's a military story, all of the other characters would be in traditional uniforms but Andy would be in a military goth outfit and yes, Andy would be the vampire in these stories)

Seeing the situation, I don't know which to write. Should I write gothic superhero Remington or goth vampire Remdy? Or neither? 

Since you guys would be the ones reading them, I thought I would let you choose what story you want.

I will leave this up for three days. You will have until Sunday to leave a comment on which one you would want. If there is no comments, I will assume that the decision is neither and let it at that.

Gotta go. Thanks for reading and good night! I look forward to your votes

DarknessBehindTheBlue32


End file.
